


Third Time's the Charm

by ze_z_zi



Series: PWP [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Biting, Bruises, F/M, Licking, Making Out, Sweat, Teeth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hickies specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_z_zi/pseuds/ze_z_zi
Summary: ze-z-zi Yesterday at 10:13 PMGodd I gotta write some teeth kink shit since Raihan and I have the same teethZe doesn't bruise so just desperate attempts to leave hickies, but they don't stay so he just bites herze-z-zi Today at 2:32 AMman i love teeth and love sweatthere was a whole part where ze forgets to give him a hickey bc she likes his sweat too much
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: PWP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718452
Kudos: 42





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> if you like the story, please consider leaving a comment :)))

Sitting in Raihan’s lap was risky, Ze always felt too heavy on his leg. Too nervous to lean back into his chest to snuggle in his embrace and forget ever leaning close enough to to breathe in his cologne that clung to neck everyday. Or maybe it was just when he came over to her place? She hadn’t smelled the heady musk on him when she ran into him at one of the many little cafes in Hammerlocke. Or when they ran into each other at Axew’s Eye, but she guessed he didn’t wear cologne when he planned to train. Either way, Ze couldn’t bring herself to be so bold as to slip between his legs and settle herself on his lap. She could always count on Raihan to pull her onto him, though.

Nothing was riskier than how he had her right now, their chests flush against one another with his tongue in her mouth. He kisses her like he’s trying to eat her, his strong embrace doesn’t ease the feeling of being consumed. Pressed together like this, she can’t tell where she starts and he ends. She lets him kiss her until her chest hurts and she’s pulling away to breath. Her hands go past his shoulders and behind his head as he leans into her neck, licking up to her jaw where he nips at her skin playfully. She groans, deep and low and he feels it against his lips as he’s kissing over her jugular.

“Come to think of it,” He whispers in her ear, his hot breath making her shudder. “I’ve never given you a hickey, have I, babe?”

She shakes her head, too busy biting her bottom lip.

“Well, let me fix that right now,”

It’s electric as his lips press against her thin skin and he starts to suck at her skin, salty with her sweat. He’s careful with his teeth, just enough to mark, not to break skin. In the end it doesn’t matter as he notices a distinct lack of a bruise when he pulls back from her to examine his handiwork.

“Hmmm, usually that’s enough to get a small one at least,”

“M-Maybe you have to bite harder?” He looks up at her with a cheeky smirk. She huffs in embarrassment, closes her eyes to avoid his and turns her head away from him for a bit. “I don’t bruise easily, Raihan,”

He leans back into her, the tip of his nose against her neck with his head resting in the curve of her shoulder. “Just tell me when to stop, got it?”

She mumbles her response, but she’s nodding and that’s all the permission he needs.

He licks right underneath his first attempt and latches onto her neck quickly, excited to mark her. She moans his name and Raihan sucks harder, desperate to hear her come undone. As he presses his teeth against her skin harder, her hands are suddenly in his hair and she pulling just enough to make him groan at the dull sensation at his scalp. Few more seconds and he’s pulling back enough to check her skin. There’s a faint bloom of red, with just a bit of purple. It doesn’t look like a proper hickey, a bug bite maybe, but definitely not a hickey.

“Not good enough?” She doesn’t stutter, but her voice is barely above a whisper.

“Nope,” He leans back into her couch, catching his breath.

She moves with him, putting her head on his chest and she hums softly, thinking. He brings his hand up to her hair and scratches her scalp through her tight curls. She melts in his embrace and she bites back a moan.

“I’ve never been unable to give someone a hickey,” 

Suddenly, Ze’s laughing at him, her laugh breaking the heavy atmosphere between them. She looks at him incredulously. She slaps his thigh and rubs at the stinging skin when he winces at her strength.

“Are you  _ really _ pouting about not giving me a hickey, Raihan?” Her voice is teasing, as if she’s talking to a dejected child.

He nods, because of course not being able to give his girlfriend a hickey is an issue for him.

“Can I try?” She looks at him with bright eyes, still shaking from her laughter.

He tips his head back. “Go for it, babe,”

She clumsily pushes herself onto her knees, sinking a bit into the plush sofa. She laughs once more, centimeters from his neck and Raihan laughs too. He playfully swats her butt, telling her to get on with it.

She licks her lips and presses them just under his jawline, the highest point she can reach like this. She’s inexperienced but it feels  _ good _ . He growls at her hot tongue dragging along his jaw as she realizes how good his sweat tastes. She’s breathing heavily again, drunk on the sharp saltiness of his sweat. Fast puffs of air cools the trails of saliva Ze leaves on his neck. She keeps licking, her hands bracing her against his chest as she stretches to reach under his ear. He laughs and pulls away just a bit.

“Damn babe, remind me to bring you along next time I’m training,” She laughs at the suggestion. “But if I remember correctly, you’re supposed to be giving me a hickey,”

She nods and leans back into his neck and grazes her bottom incisors at his jugular. He shivers, unfamiliar with feeling such sharp teeth. He guesses that this must be how others feel when he bites them. She kisses and then bites. It’s light, barely a nibble. He swats her once more, urging her to bite harder, that he can take it. She bites harder and he hisses then moans as she runs her tongue over the mark and sucks greedily, as if she’s hoping for blood. It’s a clumsy way to leave a hickey, he assumes it’s her first time doing this. However, the way she unlatches her mouth with a ‘pop’ goes straight to his cock and he wants her teeth on him again.

“Holy shit,” Then she’s giggling once more.

“What’s the damage?” His voice is soft and the question comes between deep breaths.

“You’re gonna need to ask Nessa to match some concealer for you,” She snorts. “Seriously though, try to cover this up somehow,”

“Take a picture, I wanna see,”

She grabs her phone from the armrest and settles in his lap to snap a quick picture of the hickey. He’s quick to snatch the phone from her, excited to see how she did.

“Holy shit,” He laughs at the large, purple bruise on his skin. It’s fresh and shining with her spit in the glow of the camera flash. “Damn babe, you really sunk your teeth into me, huh?”

Ze screams at the words and dissolves into choking laughter. In the middle of it all, she apologizes for biting him so hard. Once her laughing fit dies, Raihan’s hauling her into his lap again and she’s too light headed to remember that she’s supposed to be shy about being there. Her arms lace around his neck then his lips are on hers, stealing the air from her lungs. She pulls away panting against his lips, breathless, and he takes the chance to lick her swollen bottom lip. She’s the one to reconnect them. It’s rough and their teeth click against each other, but neither of them mind as they continue, unbothered by the contact.

The next time Ze pulls away to breathe, Raihan grabs her jaw, strong but not bruising and tilts her head up.

“Do you wanna match?”

“Fuck yeah,”

“Tell me when to stop,” He loosens his grip enough to let her nod and then he’s on her.

Her sweat is thick as he kisses her already faded bug bite of a hickey and he licks his lips, savoring the sharp tang of her sweat. He’s never focused too much on how she tastes, but he can see why she was on him like a Growlithe, licking up his sweat desperately. A high pitched whine drags him away from his thoughts as Ze reminds him of the task at hand. He chuckles at how needy she is, and he thinks of making her beg, but he’s too hungry to wait and he licks her one more time before sinking his teeth into her. 

She squeals and jumps at the piercing sensation, but she doesn’t tell him to stop nor does she attempt to pull away. He presses his teeth into her in soft pulses, in and out a few times before he laps at the bite. She starts panting again, her chest heaving and he feels her breasts pressing against his forearm at a steady interval. Her breathing stops and stutters as he sucks the fresh bite. He tastes a bit of blood, the metallic flavor cutting through the remnants of salt in his mouth. It’s not like the blood is pouring out of her though, so Raihan doesn’t concern himself with it. He focuses on her hands wrapped around his arm, and her shameless moaning above him. He releases her neck with a lewd, wet ‘pop’ and she melts into him again, seeking more attention.

She looks up to him, eyes dark and half-lidded. He’d think she was tired but she’s rutting against his thigh, vying for friction against her clit.

“Hold on, let me see how I did this time,”

Ze relents, and puts her head back for him to assess the hickey. He whistles low, appreciating the deep red blooming bruise low on her neck. She reaches up to feel the spit slick skin and smiles at him.

“Wanna take a picture?”

“‘Course I do, babe,”

His rotom phone slips out of his pocket and comes in close to her neck and snaps a quick pic of her hickey. Raihan smiles down at the photo before pocketing his phone.

“Now, where were we?” Ze asks.

“Getting off, if I recall,”

“God you’re such a dork,”

He shakes his head and pushes her onto the couch, his tall figure looming over her. 

“You always mean to the people you fuck?”

She laughs. “I’m mean to you, aren’t I?”

He chooses to ignore that comment, focusing instead on pushing up her shirt then pulling her shorts off. She isn’t wearing a bra, it’s much too late for that but she isn’t too concerned with Raihan teasing her nipples right now. She swats his hands away from her chest and makes a pointed look down towards his sweatpants. He shakes his head and backs off, standing up to untie his pants’ drawstring. Ze lifts up her hips to peel off her soaked panties and toss them behind the couch along with her shorts. She stares at Raihan as he removes his pants and boxers in one fluid movement, but turns away when he winks at her. She fights the urge to cover her face with her hands as he laughs openly at her shame of being caught. He settles over her once again, tucking his hands under her knees, blatantly staring at how wet her pussy is. She tries to close her legs but he locks his arms, anticipating the reaction.

“What’s the point of being so shy now? We’ve already made out, licked each other like a pair of Meowth,  _ and  _ have given each other matching hickies,”

“Raihan, I have anxiety,” She whines and Raihan wishes he could say his cock didn’t twitch at her tone, but he’s never been a liar.

“So I’ve heard,”

He pushes her legs up higher, not meeting her chest but high enough that her lower lips split leaving only thin strings of slick connecting the two. Raihan groans at the sight.

“Hold this for me,” He jiggles one her legs for emphasis and Ze giggles and complies.

His slides a finger over her opening before sinking it into her. She exhales roughly through her nose and her legs twitch at the contact. He curls his finger upwards pressing at her g-spot and she sighs in pleasure and begs for another finger. He slips two more into her with no resistance and she moans like a whore. He rubs circles against her clit with his thumb as he pumps his fingers in and out. He didn’t have to prep her, Ze gets wet enough to make puddles if he just kisses her and toys with her nipples most days, but it was always  _ inspiring _ to watch his fingers slip in and out of her tight pink pussy.

“Haahhh, R-Raihan, put it in already, please,” She had closed her eyes and rolled her head back, coming undone from the pleasure, hickey on display.

“Mmm, I didn’t even need to tell you to beg this time, Ze. So desperate to be a good girl for me ain’tcha?”

“Y-Yeah, I, uhh, I am,”

“Open your eyes then, I want you to watch this,” He pulled his fingers out of her, her pussy twitching a few times from the loss. “You can close your eyes right after, I know how you are,”

Ze’s soft, brown eyes watched licked and sucked his fingers clean, and she whimpers at the sight. 

“You always taste so good, but,” He presses the tip of his cock against her before sinking slowly, but steadily into the heat of her dripping wet cunt. “You always feel  _ so much _ better,”

He groans as she clenches around him, while she whimpers and whines under him. He bottoms out and stills so she can get used to him. While he waits, Raihan takes her leg back and sets them atop his broad shoulders. It never takes long until Ze’s telling Raihan she’s ready and asking him to fuck her.

As he pulls out to thrust forwards, Ze raises her arms, desperate to hold him close to her. He leans into her arms and thrusts at the same time and he chuckles absently as her moans wash over him. He sets a steady rhythm at first, careful of her limits and she’s begging for him, all broken words and pitchy moans. He turns his towards her ear, mouth immediately adjacent and tells Ze how good she is for him, how wet her sloppy pussy is for his cock and how deep he is inside her. He kisses her hard, swallowing all her whimpers. She pulls away and looks at him, cute and needy, her lips flushed and swollen.

“Aaaa, Raihan, faster please, I wanna cum,  _ please _ ,”

“Of course, baby,” True to his word, Raihan leans away from her, takes her legs and pushes them closer to her bouncing chest and speeds up.

She squeals and thanks him over and over again. Her hands latch onto his forearms, her grip strong and unwavering.

She throws her head back as she cums, shameless as she calls his name. He keeps thrusting, his steady pace becoming erratic and stuttering as he buries himself inside her completely overcome by his own orgasm as he groans and hisses as she milks him dry. 

Raihan lets her legs go and falls forward onto his forearms, inches above Ze. They share the same air before Ze pushes herself up to kiss the corner of his mouth. She flops back down onto the couch and pulls him on top of her, his weight no issue. They stay like that until Ze starts to fidget under him, uncomfortable in the wet spot on her couch. Raihan laughs and leans back, letting her slip out from underneath him and to the bathroom.

He steps back into his sweatpants and wipes down the couch, grateful that Ze prefers leather furniture. When Raihan returns from throwing out the Lysol wipe he’d used, Ze is back and is bent over, putting her shorts back on. He can’t help but land a playful slap on her bare ass and squeezes the cheek when she yelps in pain.

He wraps his arms around her, hugging her from behind once her shorts are on and Ze leads them to her room where they fall into bed for the night. Ze sighs, content as she cuddles into Raihan’s back, drifting off to sleep, until a thought occurred to her.

"Raihan, I better not see that picture anywhere on social media," She shakes him and he snores loudly, obviously fake. "I'm serious, I'll kill you if I see it on my timeline,"

**Author's Note:**

> raihan's the little spoon, there, I said it


End file.
